SAW III
by Will Damher
Summary: Un, deux, TROIS!


Il avait très froid, là où il se trouvait. Mais où était-il ? Certainement pas dans son lit. Alors où ça ? A en juger par ces flashes de lumière aveuglants qu'il percevait derrière ses paupières closes, il devait une fois de plus se faire mitrailler par les appareils photos. Mais les appareils photos ne déclenchent pas le grondement lointain de tonnerre… Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette brûlure qui lui cerclait le visage ? C'était comme si une ligne de feu s'était installée sur le haut du front puis passant près des oreilles avant de se rejoindre en dessous du menton… Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche.

BOUM !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, il en était sur, c'était la foudre qui venait de s'abattre et elle n'était pas tombée loin. Il n'était pas chez lui, dans son luxueux appartement. Sa vision était troublée par des filets de sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux mais il parvint tout de même à discerner certaines choses.

-Ah… AAAH !

Il hurla lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi son visage le faisait tant souffrir : la douleur était due aux nombreux câbles fins accrochés à sa tête.

-A L'AIDE ! cria-t-il en vain en relançant le picotement insupportable sur le visage. AU SECOURS !

Il se serait volontiers servi de ses mains pour se libérer mais de grosses chaînes fixées aux murs et reliées à ses poignets par deux bracelets d'acier l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Il serra les poings et tira de toutes ses forces, mais ses mains étaient trop larges pour passer au travers des bracelets. Enfin, anormalement essoufflé, il abandonna et resta là, assis par terre à attendre, grelottant en l'absence d'une habituelle chemise ouverte.

Puis il aperçu dans un angle de la pièce un vieux téléviseur tapis dans l'ombre. A peine l'avait-il remarqué que déjà, l'écran s'illumina et un magnifique pantin aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges apparut. Celui-ci tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur son prisonnier.

-Bonjour Matt, commença-t-il aimablement. Tu te demandes sans doute où tu te trouves, alors je vais te répondre : tu es dans la pièce où tu vas soit apprendre une leçon de vie extraordinaire, soit mourir silencieusement.

Depuis que le monde entier peut admirer les clichés sur lesquels tu poses en tant que top modèle, certaines personnes te vénèrent comme un dieu car ils te considèrent comme tel. Moi je te vois comme un jeune homme manquant cruellement de générosité. Tu connais mieux que quiconque les sommes astronomiques que l'on t'a proposées pour faire quelques photographies ou défiler devant tes admiratrices. Mais cet argent ne profitait qu'à une seule et même personne… Toi. Comment as-tu osé dépenser cet argent dans ces voitures de sport, ces maisons si luxueuses et dans ces technologies aux prix aussi pharaonique que ton égoïsme quand tu aurais pu soutenir des causes humanitaires et aider les plus démunis à se relever ? Cela me rend fou de rage. C'est pourquoi je suis intervenu afin de te permettre d'y voir plus clair et de changer tes habitudes trop axées sur ta petite personne. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide mais personne ne viendra. On va faire un jeu… En face de toi, tu as une Aiguille qui va se mettre à avancer lentement vers toi et te transpercer à la fin de cet enregistrement. Mais n'ai pas peur, Matt. Pour l'arrêter, il te suffit d'actionner le bouton sur le sol avec le pied. Alors l'Aiguille s'immobilisera et les câbles reliés à ton visage s'enrouleront autour d'un axe en emportant ton regard avec eux. Lorsque les câbles seront complètement enroulés, tes chaînes se briseront et tu pourras alors t'en aller apporter ton aide à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Sans doute comprendras-tu après ce jeu que la vie n'est pas si simple et que l'on a parfois besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Vivre ou mourir, Matt, à toi de choisir.

La vidéo se brouilla, l'écran s'éteignit et Matt manqua de perdre connaissance. Cette situation ne lui laissait aucun répit. Car en effet, comme l'avait dit le pantin, un véritable tronc métallique d'une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre sortait déjà du mur devant lui, s'approchant tel un serpent prêt à fondre sur sa proie à n'importe quel moment.

- Aah ! NON ! AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS ! hurla Matt en se débattant frénétiquement.

Mais ses mains ne parvinrent pas à se libérer. Matt su alors qu'il était condamné à mourir ici. A moins que… Oui, le pantin lui avait proposé une solution…

Matt scruta l'obscurité derrière les câbles attachés à son visage endoloris et aperçu un gros bouton vissé au sol, juste devant le pied droit. Il devait s'arracher le…

-Non, non, NON !

…Non, non, NON, non, non, NON…

Matt cru pendant un court instant que quelqu'un se trouvait avec lui, caché dans l'ombre, car il venait d'entendre une voix. Mais il comprit bien vite que cette voix n'était qu'un écho de sa propre voix.

Matt leva les yeux vers l'Aiguille ; elle avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Alors, il rassembla son courage inexistant et appuya son pied nu sur le bouton en tremblant.

Aussitôt, la grande Aiguille s'arrêta mais l'axe, lui, se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

Matt ne put que regarder de ses yeux pleins de peur les câbles se tendre doucement. Encore… Encore…

A quel point serra la douleur ?

Il commença à sentir son visage lui tirer légèrement…

Est-ce que ce sera rapide ?

La peau se tendit encore plus…

Une fois arraché, aura-t-il assez de force pour garder le pied appuyé sur le bouton afin que les câbles s'enroulent en entier ? Et si, après avoir regardé de force son propre visage traîner sur le sol, l'Aiguille se mettait à avancer de nouveau ?

Prit d'une vague de terreur, Matt retira son pied.

Les câbles cessèrent de reculer tandis que l'Aiguille repris son chemin. En la voyant, une boule de panique monta à la gorge de Matt. Il aurait donné tout au monde pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne l'aider…

Une voix lui conseilla de très loin dans le brouillard de son esprit apeuré d'appuyer sur le bouton. Certes, il en souffrirait atrocement mais au moins, il aurait la vie sauve.

Matt suivit cette recommandation et réenclencha le mécanisme abominable.

Son visage tira et Matt avança la tête pour résister le plus longtemps possible. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Enfin, incapable d'aller plus loin, il attendit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et frappant dans sa poitrine, comme terrorisé, lui aussi, pas l'Aiguille rouillée.

Soudain, des petits craquements redoutés firent leur apparition : la peau tout autour du visage venait de se retourner. Mais la volonté de s'en sortir était supérieure à la douleur, déjà elle-même extrêmement élevée. Matt garda le pied plaqué contre le bouton et résista.

Sans le voir, il sentait ses joues se dédoubler. A présent, les muscles lui permettant d'ouvrir et de refermer la mâchoire étaient à vif, forçant pour ouvrir la bouche et laisser passer le cri de douleur étouffé dans la gorge de Matt. Mais plus il voulait hurler, plus il se déchirait les joues. Il fit donc un effort colossal pour garder la mâchoire fermée malgré la souffrance et ferma étroitement les yeux, comme pour atténuer la douleur.

La fine peau du front laissa apparaître le crâne rougeâtre en déversant des torrents de sang chaud sur le visage et le torse musclé de Matt. Ce fut seulement au moment où les molaires blanches apparurent derrière un rideau de chair et de sang que Matt relâcha le bouton. Tous ses membres frissonnaient affreusement, sans relâche et sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, même lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, cette file ? Difficile de s'en souvenir dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel Matt se trouvait en ce moment. Était-elle blonde ou brune ? Aucune idée. Il savait simplement qu'il était entré en elle cette nuit-là…

Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui allait se faire pénétré par un cylindre aussi épais que son cou…

Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, s'attendant à voit l'Aiguille au milieu de la pièce. Mais il se trompait. Elle n'était pas au milieu de la pièce. Elle était à une trentaine de centimètres de lui. Matt voyait luire son extrémité pointue.

Intimidé, il tendit la jambe et appuya une troisième fois sur le bouton.

Ses joues se levèrent d'avantage et les incisives apparurent à leur tour, s'ajoutant à la rangée de dent bien droite déjà apparente. Les lèvres se tendirent atrocement et, après s'être déchirées un long moment, se détachèrent. Son front était désormais entièrement décollé et ce fut au tour des tempes de se détacher. Matt ressentit une étrange souffrance sur les paupières, fine et grande à la fois, comme une lame. Il n'y eu bientôt que les yeux et le nez qui restaient intactes. Le voile de ses yeux se leva douloureusement, permettant à son propriétaire de percevoir un nouveau monde peint en rouge.

Matt continua d'écraser le bouton, certain d'en devenir fou. Enfin, les narines se fendirent brutalement, découvrant d'autres petits muscles agités comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Le nez s'était presque entièrement arraché de l'os quand les paupières lâchèrent. Deux grosses sphères rouges normalement d'une blancheur éclatante et d'un doux bleu ciel furent alors visibles. Les câbles tirèrent encore quelques secondes et rapidement, le visage du jeune homme se détacha complètement et malgré le bruit métallique des câbles qui s'entrechoquaient, il entendit son visage tomber par terre avec un bruit fort semblable à celui d'une serpillière qu'on lache sur un sol sale.

Entendre ce bruit-là déclencha chez le mannequin une horrible sensation de dégoût. Il était immergé dans la douleur. C'était comme si son visage avait été plongé dans l'huile bouillante pendant des heures. Cet homme dont le corps était prit de convulsions incontrôlables n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Et quel dommage, quel dommage qu'il eut été seul dans cette terrible épreuve. Personne ne l'avait aidé, personne n'avait empêché la douleur fulgurante de se propager sur son si charmant visage. Le mince fil qui reliait encore l'homme à la réalité l'informa que quelque chose de pointu pressait contre sa cage thoracique. L'homme sans visage réalisa trop tard qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps. Il se sentit finalement transpercé par la culpabilité.

Si seulement il avait su ce que c'était d'aider…

Si seulement…

Si seul…

…

.


End file.
